The fire in her eyes
by BekahAM
Summary: What happens when you are the first vampire to be sired by an original in 1000 years?


**Disclaimer- I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

The last thing I remembered was telling Stefan to save Matt first. Then everything went black. Immediately I was wide awake again, but I was looking at my own soaking wet body laying dead on a table in the morgue. I saw noticed Stefan walking down the hallway, away from my body. In a flash, someone appeared In the dark beside my body. I was standing in the room with them. I walked over to get a closer look, and the person flashed their head my direction, but saw nothing. The figure then began to touch my cheek (on my body). I saw a tear fall from the face. I could then tell it was a man. I just watched. If this was death then it certainly wasn't peaceful, having to watch what happens on the other side and not being able to do anything about it.

"The man loves you." A voice said from behind me, I turned to see a middle aged dark-skinned woman walking up next to me.

"Who are you, are we ghosts?" I asked, suddenly having a million questions.

"I am Ayanna. And no, child. You are not a ghost. We are on the other side, but you shall return shortly." She said, a small smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. I would return?

"Darling, it is your fate to become a vampire. You were given vampire blood in the hospital before you were released. If not, you would have died. Your time has not come, child. You are destined to be immortal." She said. Wait, Ayanna? As in the witch who helped Esther?

"So I'm going to be a vampire when I wake up? Who is the man? When will I wake up?" I had so many questions.

"Yes, soon child. I cannot tell you, but I can tell you that this is a man who has not shed a tear in over a thousand years. Remember that, child. I must go now, when you wake, complete the transition, you are not meant to be here." She said as she faded away. The man hadn't cried in a thousand years? There was only one family who was that old. Before I could think about it any longer, I felt myself being sucked away from the 'other side' and returned to my body.

I then shot upright and gasped for breath. The person standing next to me was shocked, but acted as soon as possible. I felt the darkness pulling at me again, but I knew this time I would not die, I would just be unconscious. I felt the mans strong arms carrying me away at vampire speed and smelled the scent that had grown to comfort me, only this time much more powerfully. My eyes were closed and I allowed myself to breathe in the earthy musk one more time before I drifted off.

I woke up with a splitting headache. It felt like I had drank half the bar. I looked around. I didn't recognize where I was, but I noticed the sheets that I was laying in were silk. The light from the lamp made me feel disoriented, so I turned it off. It was pitch black then, but I could still see the entire room as if the lights were on. This was it, I was in transition. But where was I? I knew it wasn't either of the Salvatore's that brought me here. Before I could get out of the bed, I was taken into some sort of vision. I saw myself talking to Damon. He was telling me things I hadn't remembered before. I immediately figured out that I was getting back the memories that I had been compelled to forget.

There were a few more visions of Damon, a couple of Stefan and then there was someone I hadn't expected to see. The vision began with me sitting in my bedroom, on my bed, as the window was opened. I noticed that it was the night of the ritual that Esther did.

In a split second, there was someone in my room. A black suit and the same earthy musk made it evident who it was.

"Elijah? Why are you here?" I heard myself ask him, a tear falling down my cheek.

"Elena. I have come to apologize for my behavior today. You must know I had to do it. There was no other way." He said to me, still standing.

"I know you only did it to protect yourself and your family. I don't blame you, I would have done the same for my family. And I lied to you. I felt so awful about it. I wanted to stop it just as much as you." I heard myself say to him.

"My family is not the only reason I did what I did, Elena. When my mother used your blood to do the spell, she linked you with us. If we would have died, you would have died. I could not let you die as well." He said, looking down. A sad look on his face.

"You saved me?" My other self asked him in a small voice. "Why?"

"I once told you that it was a common mistake, to fall for the Petrova fire, and that I would not make the same one again. However, one cannot control what the heart desires. I have not allowed myself to feel for 500 years, and yet you have somehow broken my hold over my emotions." He said, looking away.

"What are you saying, Elijah?" My other self responded.

"I am telling you, Elena, that you are not the same as Katerina, and Tatia. Your personality has made me feel something I myself have not felt in a thousand years, not even for Katerina."

"What is it. Tell me." I heard myself say in an irritated voice.

"Love." He said, looking straight in my eyes.

"You love me?" I heard myself whisper.

"I do love you, my sweet Elena, but I fear you do not share the same emotions towards me. Elena, look at me. You will not remember that we had this conversation. When you got home, you found this letter on your bed and that is all. You will not look for me." I heard him say as he stared into my eyes, making me forget. He then flashed away before I could say anything back. He loved me. And he compelled me to forget.

The vision went away and I was left back in this dark room by myself, or at least I thought I was.

"You remember, don't you?" I recognized the voice at the doorway immediately.

"Elijah." I said, watching him step out of the shadowy doorway and into the streak of moonlight by the window. "Why?"

"You were not ready to know, and I shouldn't have told you. But I simply could not lie to you." He said, still looking out the window.

"So instead you make me forget the truth?" I ask with a slightly harsh tone.

"Elena, you were already in love with two people, neither of them me. You were already confused enough. Then I leave you alone with the two fools and this is what happens." He said, clearly getting angry at them. I had momentarily forgotten my current predicament. And I realized I was starving. And my headache wouldn't go away.

"So you didn't give me a chance to even tell you if I felt anything for you?" I said, trying to push back the thoughts of hunger.

"Was I wrong to assume otherwise?" He said, the luxurious voice filling my ears.

"Yes. You were wrong." I said, he looked straight at me. "I'm starving. Is there anything I can eat here?" I continued, changing the subject.

"Elena-" I loved how he said my name,"- your body will reject anything that is not blood right now." Oh yeah. I forgot. Blood, it sounded disgusting but delicious at the same time. I thought about what Ayanna said.

"Have you decided if you are going to transition yet?" He asked quickly, not sure if he wanted to know the answer or not.

"I assumed I didn't have a choice." I said truthfully.

"It will always be your choice Elena, even if I am biased." He said, looking away, hurt. He thought I would choose not to.

"Elijah, I'm going to transition. After I died, I went to the other side. I saw Ayanna." I said, not sure if I should continue.

"The other side? Ayanna? Wait, Elena, who gave you the vampire blood?" He asked quickly.

"Meredith Fell. I would have died in the hospital without it." I said, remembering what Ayanna told me. "Why?"

"Well this changes things a little." He said as he pulled up a chair to sit in front of the bed.

"What do you mean? Didn't she just give me Damon's blood like she does to everyone?" I asked curiously.

"No. I specifically had a little chat with the good doctor about her vampire blood usage. I made sure that if you were ever to need it, it would not be from a lesser vampire. My blood is more powerful and would heal you much quicker." He said, stopping to look at me, who was now wearing a very confused expression.

"So, she gave me your blood?" I asked. He had never given anyone his blood from my knowledge.

"Yes. To you, and you only. I am your sire, which changes a lot of things." He said, his head now in his hands.

"What does it change?" I asked curiously. He looked up at me.

"Well for one, you will be much more powerful than the Salvatore's will ever be. Faster, stronger, your compulsion will work on them as well, sun should not kill you, but it will be extremely irritating without Lapis Lazuli. A regular stake will not kill you, but the daggers everyone seems to enjoy sticking through mine and my siblings hearts, will." He said, I looked at him, amazed.

"So I'm basically almost the same as you?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes and no. Your powers are a step down from us, but many steps up from the vampires you know. The daggers will kill you permanently. And I'm glad you told me and I was there instead of those brothers. You will have to drink my blood to complete the transition, but from then on, regular blood will work." He said, looking at my facial expression. It started out a smile, but then is just started laughing, I couldn't help myself. I didn't even think anything was funny. The laughing then became crying. He gently sat beside me, and held me, rubbing circles on my back.

"You emotions are a bit out of control at the moment, but don't worry, it will be easier soon enough. They should calm down a little as soon as you feed." He said calmly. My head was now in the crook of his neck. I could feel his undead heartbeat, and the blood rushing around his veins. As soon as he said feed, I could feel the pain in my gums as my fangs dropped for the first time. I felt the veins appear under my eyes as they grew dark with bloodlust. His artery was so close I could hear it. I could smell it and it smelled like the most perfectly aged wine. I needed it. Just a little taste. It wouldn't hurt, right?

Before I knew it, my fangs had pierced the side of his neck and I was now straddling his lap, my fingers running through his hair. I was in heaven, the taste it was indescribable. I just wanted more and more. I heard him moan.

"Elena, stop. You have had enough." I heard him say, snapping me out of my euphoria. I pulled away, looking at him with my vampire crazed eyes.

As soon as I saw his neck, I snapped completely out of it. Oh my god. I just bit an original. I looked at where I was now sitting on top of him in a pretty compromising position. I jumped up and ran to the corner of the room.

"Oh my god, Elijah, I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened, I just-"

"Elena, calm down. It's okay. Your instinct kicked in. And I had already told you that you had to drink my blood anyway. You just did it your way." He said laughing, motioning for me to come back to the bed and sit with him.

His neck was already healed, but there was still blood on it, and I wanted it. As I sat down next to him, I leaned into his neck again, this time to lick the remaining blood off. I savored the taste. I didn't realize what I did until I heard the moan come from his mouth and lust in his eyes.

"Did I just?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, and if you continue, I might lose the impeccable control I have built over a thousand years." He said, the lust gleaming in his eyes. It made him even more handsome. I could smell the pheromones coming off him. It made me want more.

I ripped off his now bloody shirt. I felt bad for a split second because that shirt probably cost more than my entire wardrobe, but then I didn't care. I could see his muscular body, the sculpted abs, tanned and toned.

Before I knew it, he had me across the room pinned up against the wall. I looked up at him, and then kissed him with so much passion. He sped me across the room to the other wall, still kissing me. Then he pulled away.

"Elena, you can't toy with me. As soon as I have you, I won't let you go. I'm not willing to share." He said still pressed up against my face. I thought about it for a few seconds and made my decision. I wasn't going to play with anyone's emotions anymore. I couldn't chose between the brothers, so I'm not going to. They will both be free. I knew where I wanted to be.

I then kissed Elijah with everything I had in me. That proved who I chose.

 **This is something I wrote long ago, but realized that I never posted. Enjoy.**


End file.
